<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Not Afraid by cherryquitecontrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778458">Be Not Afraid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryquitecontrary/pseuds/cherryquitecontrary'>cherryquitecontrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), The Fool and the Apprentice have a chat pre-resurrection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryquitecontrary/pseuds/cherryquitecontrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which a spirit questions and the void answers. Set after a very important deal was made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Not Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was apart of a writing challenge that I had attempted to do. The prompt was: A fic with only dialogue. Hopefully it was a good attempt at visual storytelling. This was posted over on my Tumblr @cherryquitecontrary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Are you awake, my dear?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I have been for some time.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Good. We shall be done soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Where am I?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>You have traveled a long distance to get here. But soon it will not matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Who are you?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Who I am is unimportant. In time, you and I will be one and the same. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Who am I? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A precious one. The one this is all for. The one who will either save all mankind or condemn it.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Is that the only answer you have for me?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>That is the only answer that matters.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Where am I going?</b>
</p><p><em>Home</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Where is home?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>In the arms of another. It is waiting for you on the other side.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t remember home.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Home is not the only thing you’ve forgotten. But you will remember when you are ready. Home will receive you when it is time.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>How will I know that I’m ready?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>You won’t. Only time is willing to tell. And, with the truth, it will bring a trial.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Will it be dangerous?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Will it be painful?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Very much so. But it will temper you, make you stronger, if you allow it to.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t understand.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>That is to be expected.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>You have answered my questions, yet I have gained no knowledge.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>In time, you will find that you held the answers all along.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>…...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you frightened?</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Be not afraid, dearest one. This is what you were born to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>What is happening? </b>
</p><p>
  <em>It is time for us to go.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t want to go. </b>
</p><p>
  <em>It is what must be done.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Please don’t leave me…. I don’t want to be alone.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>You will never be alone. I will always be with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Do you promise?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I promise.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>